


All the Fanfic You'll Ever Need

by French_Fry



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Crack, I Don't Even Know, Paperhat - Freeform, but crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 01:30:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11220441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/French_Fry/pseuds/French_Fry
Summary: This is crack. I spent 5 hours on this so it could be perfection. Have fun.





	All the Fanfic You'll Ever Need

Black Hat is sitting in his chair when suddenly Demencia falls from the ceiling, landing right on top of him. 

"Heeeeey Black Hat!~" But Black Hat ain't having none of it. He pushes her off of him before quickly storming towards Flug's lab to yell at him. In Flug's lab, Flug is teaching 5.0.5 so new cool tricks. 

"5.0.5, sit!" The bear sits down on a chair. 

"Lay down!" The bear lays down, looking like some weird blue French Renaissance painting in a way. 

"Roll over!" The bear rolls over. Why am I being treated like a dog, 5.0.5 wonders. He doesn't care, this is nice. 

"Speak!" 5.0.5 sits up, and gives a bear noise. 

"Now-" 5.0.5 holds up a paw, silencing Flug. Black Hat waltzes into the lab. 

"PRESS 'B' TO BLOW." Flug blinks. 

"O-kay..." Flug notices Black Hat. 

"O-oh hello sir Black Hat!" Some person outside the mansion screams, something about a cinnamon roll. Black Hat grabs Flug by the front of his shirt. Flug gulps loudly. Demencia tackles Black Hat. The demon and the doctor accidentally kiss. Really, they get their faces smashed together, but their mouths still touched. Someone outside the mansion screams something about a paper hat. 

Black Hat screeches. 

Flug screams in terror. 

Demencia is cackling. 

5.0.5 is making bear noises and talking about video games. 

The mansion is in flames.


End file.
